


Valentine's

by Slaine



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, with a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey is given chocolate right on Valentine’s day by accident. Or so Mikleo claims.</p>
<p>(No spoilers for the game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

Surprisingly, it’s not Lailah that notices it first, but Edna.

“Oh? That’s some nice valentine’s you got there.” she says with the leer of someone who has just found her next target.

Sorey looks up from the newly opened box of chocolate and glances at Mikleo, who shakes his head, both looking baffled. Meanwhile, Lailah, having now zeroed in on it, is giggling helplessly while the rest of the party tries to be more subtle about their mirth.

“Valentines?” Sorey asks, examining a piece of chocolate “No, this is just Mikleo’s usual cooking, unless that recipe had a name?”

Mikleo frowns “I wasn’t aware there was a name for them.”

Lailah steps up, trying to restrain her laughter enough to talk “It’s not that. Today is Valentine’s Day: a day humans consider special for lovers, and it’s tradition to…well…give their loved one chocolate.”

Mikleo’s cheeks turn slightly pink “W-what?! H-how was I supposed to know that? I give Sorey sweets all the time!”

Sorey just shrugs and starts eating them.

Edna wouldn’t let it go so easily, however “So you didn’t notice all the festive stuff around us? Heh, you really are dense, water boy.”

“I noticed it, but I assumed it was just another festival, how was I supposed to figure out it was for _that_ reason?”

The gleam in Edna’s eye tells him she expected that reply “Well, if you didn’t _mean_ it…hand us some of it.”

Sorey looks up from eating, now alarmed “What?” he demands, mouth full.

“If the chocolate isn’t supposed to mean anything, there should be no problem if we all take a bite, right?”

Mikleo looks to the chocolate box, clearly considering it, but Sorey is having none of it. “Oh nonono,” he says, hugging the box to his chest “I’m hungry and I haven’t eaten sweets in a while. Go get your own stuff!” to demonstrate his resolve, he begins stuffing himself. Edna scrunches her nose in disgust and Mikleo just sighs.

“If you want chocolate I can go cook some right now…” he suggests, hoping it’ll appease the Seraph. Edna clicks her tongue in annoyance.

“I don’t want any.” she says as she walks away, bored now that her teasing didn’t have any funny overreactions. “Everyone should be selling some form of chocolate today, I’ll eat _those._ ”

Her words give the rest of the party the desire to walk around and try some too, and one by one they trickle out –Lailah last, giving Mikleo a wink before going- until it’s only Sorey and the water Seraph were left.

“Funny though,” Sorey says when he manages to swallow down all the chocolate he had shoved in his mouth, his tone a little _too_ nonchalant “I think I remember you telling me yesterday you were going to go find out what all the festiveness was about…”

Mikleo studies the ceiling as his cheeks flush yet again “I-I never got round to it…”

Sorey just smiles “Sure. But tell me: what would you really have done if I _hadn’t_ refused to share the chocolate?”

“Was there any chance of you doing that?”

“After I knew what they meant? Of course not”

“They…” Mikleo begins to protest, but decides to give up denying it.

Sorey takes one more bite before realizing something and frowning “Damn, _I_ didn’t know about this. I need to go get you something too”

“It’s fine, you don’t”

“I do!”

“No, you don’t”

“Yes, I do!”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“ _No_ -oh enough of this, here!” Mikleo hooks a hand under Sorey’s chin, pulls him closer and licks some chocolate off the side of his mouth. “There, now I’ve eaten some” he explains in a low tone.

Sorey stares, then flushes as much as Mikleo, and grabs a handful of chocolate. Mikleo hastily tries to stop him “No! I’m not doing it again, so don’t even _think_ about it!”

The brunet looks at the chocolate, considering “Are you sure? I read humans like to make things more interesting by putting chocolate on their-”

Mikleo’s reply is to nearly drown Sorey and withhold sweets for a week.


End file.
